


Like an Animal

by blakefancier



Series: Bright Eyes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Humiliation, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a reward for Schmidt's men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like an Animal

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up porn. I wouldn't even bother if I were you.

After a victory in the field, his master sends him to the barracks as a reward to the men. The end of the night sees him sprawled on the bed, rivulets of spit and come dripping from the corners of his mouth, his gaping well-used ass leaking.

One of the men comes up to him, chuckling, and pats his rounded belly. "Is our cum-whore satisfied? Hm, are you all filled up? Or could you use another load from my cock?"

A soldier in the next cot makes an appalled sound. "How can you stick your cock in that pig. It's disgusting."

"Unlike you, Franck, I prefer willing partners. And you are willing aren't you, whore? Even after all that we've done."

He gurgles softly in reply, too exhausted to make more of a sound than that.

The man laughs. "Get some sleep, whore. Once the men have rested, they'll want to use you. Maybe by the time we're done, you'll be so full of our come, you'll pop!"

He sighs, eyes fluttering shut as he drifts off to sleep to the sound of the soldiers' laughter.

*****

He wakes up to a mouth full of cock, his asshole stretched obscenely around a baton as thick as his forearm. He moans happily and suckles on the cock fucking his throat, rolling his hips down to take more of the baton each time his lover's balls slap against his chin.

"God, look at the whore take it. I've never seen anyone more eager for cock!" Each time the baton is shoved up his ass, it hits his prostate, making his body jerk and his eyes roll back in his head.

The cock in his mouth pulses, spilling come down his throat. He clamps around the thick baton battering his ass, riding each thrust with unbridled delight. The cock is removed from his sucking mouth just as the baton grinds against his prostate.

He squeals, body jerking as the electric shock of pleasure floods his limbs.

The soldiers standing around him laugh; some of them pull out their cocks and stroke themselves.

"We made our little sow happy. Do it again, Klaus. Let's see how many times we can make her squeal before she soils her panties."

"Her panties are already soiled," Klaus replies. "This bitch is dripping like a faucet." Regardless, Klaus does it again and again, pulling squeals and mewls of pleasure from him while they jerk off over his body.

They make him come until there's nothing left in his balls, then they make him come a few times more.

They leave the baton in his ass to keep him loose and spank his ass until it is a bright red and he's moaning deliriously.

When he finally passes out from exhaustion, there's a smile on his come-splattered face.

*****

The second time he wakes, his hole is empty and he's alone with Klaus, who smiles and urges him to open his mouth. "Are you ready for more cock, little sow?"

He is; he takes Klaus's cock into his mouth with a happy grunt and slurps away noisily.

"Do you like being a greedy piggy?" Klaus asks, rocking in and out of his mouth.

He laps at the head of Klaus's cock, then suckles it hard in response and is rewarded with a fresh load of come for his already filled belly.

A few minutes later, he is rinsed off with a hose and sent back to his kennel.


End file.
